Il n'a pas le droit
by Mael-kun
Summary: Mais il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire.


**Bonsoiiir !**  
 **Cet Os a été écrit pour la 92 ème nuit du FoF sur le thème Ardoise**  
 **Il a été écrit en environ 50 minutes**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**  
 **Review ?**

* * *

Il était en deuxième année à Poudlard et pourtant il semblait plus âgé, il semblait avoir en lui l'expérience d'une vie entière. il se tenait le dos droit, la tête haute et pourtant son âme, elle, était brisée. Comme un milliards de morceaux dispersés, jetés aux quatre vents. Parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Parce que quand on est né comme lui, on attends de vous bien plus que ce qu'on attends de n'importe quel autre gamin de douze ans. Parce que quand on né comme lui, on a des responsabilités, des devoirs, et on ne peux pas se permettre de faiblir. Pourtant il y avait tellement de fois où il aurait voulu pouvoir, tellement de fois où sa raison lui disait d'abandonner. Mais son cerveau en décidait autrement et il tenait bon, il se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait et ne lâchait pas. Un bon millier de fois il aurait du sombrer et un bon millier de fois il s'était relevé. Mais ça laissait des cicatrices, la chute d'un esprit, même quand on y échappe de justesse, laisse des séquelles. Mais personne ne le savait, personne n'entendait les supplices et la détresse de ses silences, personne ne comprenait cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette tristesse. Personne ne le comprenait, ne savait l'horreur qu'il vivait pour ressembler un temps soit peu à ce que ses parents attendait de lui. Excellent. Supérieur. Infaillible. Mais au fond il était comme tous ces autres gamins qu'il voyait courir dans les couloirs du château, il aurait voulu être comme eux. Mais il était né Malfoy et quand on né dans une famille telle que la sienne on ne cours pas, on ne joue pas, on reste droit. Quand on est né comme lui on n'a pas l'enfance de tout le monde, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir eu une enfance un jour.

Elle était en deuxième année à Poudlard et pourtant elle semblait plus âgée. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, mais elle ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Elle devait prouver que sa place dans l'école elle la méritait, elle devait prouver qu'elle était une sorcière digne de ce nom malgré son sang. Personne n'attendait rien d'elle mais c'était ses attentes à elle qu'elle devait dépasser. Elle passait des heures à étudier, pour espérer avoir le niveau, prouver qu'elle valait quelque chose et que le fait que ses parents n'étaient pas dotés de pouvoirs n'y changeait rien. Elle se battait, et parfois le soir quand elle était sûre d'être seule elle pleurait. Parce que même si elle donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait assez bien, assez parfait. Parce que même si elle se battait on ne cessait de lui rappeler d'où elle venait. Une née moldue c'était tout ce qu'elle était. Certains ne faisait pas attention à son sang et se contentait de rire de ses bons résultat et de son acharnement à vouloir tout connaître, tout savoir. Ils ne savaient pas ces gens là ce que ça faisait d'être elle, parce que si elle ne se dépassait pas elle ne serait jamais considérée comme une "vraie sorcière", elle serait toujours une moldue à qui on aurait donné une baguette. Et pourtant elle était tellement plus.

Pourtant malgré son sang il était tombé amoureux mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas aimer, et surtout pas l''aimer elle. Alors il transformait son amour en haine et ses mots doux en injures. Il avait mal de lui dire ça, mal de lui lancer tous ces mots qu'ils ne pensait pas mais il le devait parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui. Elle ne semblait pas avoir mal elle, ça le réconfortait un peu mais il savait à quel point les apparences pouvait être trompeuse. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle était la meilleure sorcière qu'on avait vu depuis des siècles, parce que c'était vrai. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Parce que ses parents étaient moldus et les siens des sangs purs. Parce que ce qu'on attendait de lui c'était qu'il se marie avec Pansy ou Astoria, qu'ils fondent une jolie famille qui perpétuerait leur nom. Ce qu'on attendait de lui c'est qu'il l'insulte, qu'il la rabaisse, qu'il lui fasse mal, parce qu'elle n'était "pas assez bien". Mais pas assez bien par rapport à qui ? Par rapport à quoi ? Elle était brillante, gentille et douce. elle était tout ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de la femme parfaite. Sa seule différence était son sang, c'était ça qui était censé déclencher sa haine et pourtant.. lui le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait pour elle était de l'admiration et même de l'amour. Mais il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire. "Et si ce que tu devais faire c'était ce dont tu avais envie ?" lui soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête. Il l'ignorait mais elle ne le laissait pas.

Elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle n'aurait pas du, parce que lui c'était le cliché du beau blond qui brisait le cœur des filles. Et puis surtout il la détestait, parce que le sang qui coulait en lui était dit pur alors que le sien était impur, sale. Elle était née moldue et il la détestait pour ça. Il aurait fallu qu'elle le déteste aussi, c'est comme ça que les choses auraient du marcher mais non, il avait fallu que malgré les insultes et les coups bas elle l'aime. C'était cliché, et elle détestait ces histoires à l'eau de rose. Mais s'il y avait bien un truc qui différait c'était que dans son histoire à elle, le beau gars ne tombe pas amoureux de la fille timide et intelligente, non, là le gars il lui crachait des insultes à la figure. Elle, elle devait répliquer pour ne pas montrer que ça la blessait mais elle ne voulait pas, il n'y avait aucune conviction dans ces injures qu'elle lui lançait. Parce qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais c'est ce qu'on attendait d'elle alors elle s'y pliait. Pourtant elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il en soit autrement mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait accepter, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Avec son statut elle ne pouvait pas demander plus que ce qu'elle avait et pourtant... Pourtant elle aurait tellement voulu, ne serait-ce qu'essayer, même si ça ne marchait pas elle aurait voulu lui hurler ses sentiments, qui lui tordaient le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait, peut-être même à en crever, même si c'était fleur bleu. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir espérer qu'il lui retourne ses mots, mais si elle l'avait fait il lui aurait sûrement rit au nez, l'aurait encore plus brisée. Alors elle n'avait rien dit et pourtant elle voulait tellement. Personne ne savait, personne n'était au courant de ses sentiments, ni les autres, ni lui, surtout pas lui.

Un soir il l'avait trouvée, tremblante, pleurant, en boule dans un couloir. Son cœur s'était serré et il s'était approché. Dans ses rêves il aurait eu le courage de tout lui avouer et elle lui aurait répondu que ses sentiments étaient partagés, mais il n'était pas dans son rêve, il était bel et bien éveillé. "Je ne te veux aucun mal" qu'il avait dit, c'était stupide bien sûr mais il l'avait quand même fait. Elle s'était retourné et avait séché ses yeux avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Elle aurait pu le tuer si elle l'avait voulu il n'aurait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, il se perdait dans son regard, scintillant encore des larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle tremblait. Il lui pris la main et l'aida à tenir debout, elle ne se dégagea pas. Non, pas ce soir, aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus envie de faire semblant. elle s'était accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'était serré contre lui et pour une fois ils s'était sentit à leur place. Il la serra dans ses bras, peut-être par peur qu'elle s'envole. Elle semblait si fragile, si légère, comme si un coup de vent pouvait l'emporter ou la briser. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas fragile, qu'elle n'était pas faible. Il se séparèrent mais ne parlèrent pas, ils n'en avait pas besoin, il avaient compris, ce n'était pas difficile. Alors ils s'étaient embrassés, ce soir à l'abris des regards. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attends de moi, je ne devrais pas" avaient-ils pensés. Et pourtant c'était tellement bon, tellement rassurant d'enfin se sentir à sa place, accepté, compris. Alors ils avaient arrêtés de se poser des questions. Peu importe qui serait surpris, peu importe les épreuves qu'ils devraient endurés, ils les endureraient ensemble, mains dans la mains. Maintenant ils ne ferait plus ce qu'on attend d'eux, il ne serait plus de simple petit pantins, bien à leur place dans ce grand jeu qu'était leur vie. Non, désormais ils prenaient les rennes et se battraient pour ce qu'ils voulaient. Désormais ils prenaient le contrôle de leur vie, ils ne laisseraient plus qui que ce soit guider leur conduite. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Main dans la main ils avanceraient et bouche contre bouche ils finiraient, peut importe quand arrivera la fin.  
 _"Ma vie je veux la finir avec toi"_


End file.
